


She Knows Best

by Amsare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Grinding, Kissing, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Jack thinks that Timothy Lawrence is his perfect copy, but Nisha knows best.





	She Knows Best

“Nisha?”  
   
“Sssh, Timmy, let me take care of you, uh? You almost got killed today.”  
   
Tim shuts his mouth and licks his lips nervously. He always does whatever Nisha asks him to do and Nisha is so pleased. This is one of the things she likes best of Jack’s doppelganger: Tim’s always so obedient and awkward, he’s adorable, so adorable sometimes she wants to break him. Others times, she just wants to hug him so hard to take his breath away. Maybe it’s the same thing, who knows. Tim likes it anyway.  
   
Jack on the other hand, he never shuts his mouth. He has to talk, and talk, and complain nearly about everything. When they’re together they’re ready to blow. He thinks he’s strong, yes, but she’s strong too. Maybe even stronger, especially when she’s the one making him kneel on the floor and using him for her pleasure only.  
   
She smiles at the memory of Jack, but she decides to not think about him too much: this night is for Tim and Tim only. So when she kisses Jack’s doppelganger, hard and possessive, she shivers as he moans and squirms. He tries to put both hands around her body but Nisha doesn’t let him. She ends the kiss and pushes him on the bed of his little room here on Elpis.  
   
Tim’s flustered and embarrassed; he licks his lips nervously and tries to hide his excitement in vain as he adjusts himself. Those jeans are very tight, so tight, they don’t leave much to the imagination. Nisha’s mouth water. “Nisha, I don’t think we should-”  
   
Nisha rolls her eyes and straddles him, “What, you’re still on that?” She grinds down, both hands on his chest. She looks at the Hyperion logo on Tim’s T-shirt quite amused. “You think Jack’s gonna kill ya? He doesn’t own me. I do whatever I want,” Nisha reached for Tim’s lips, kissing the salty skin once again, “besides, you’re Jack’s double. We’re doing nothing wrong here.”  
   
Tim’s eyes widen, his mouth is half-open. “I-I…” His words die as she pulls on his shirt, kissing his bare chest, her hands undoing his belt…  
   
_Got ya._  
   
“Don’t think too much, Timmy,” she says, smirk on her lips, “lay back and enjoy the ride.”  
   
There’s nothing else Nisha has to say, because as soon as she lowers down his pants, she’s the one in charge and Tim is clay in her hand.  
   
***  
   
“What do you mean, you slept with my body double?”  
   
“I mean exactly that, Jack. More than once actually.”  
   
Jack is taken aback. “And you didn’t tell me anything?”  
   
Nisha smiles. “I’m telling you now. Would you like to join us next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on tumblr! [ http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/](http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/)


End file.
